nonstopufcfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyrille Diabate
Background UFC career Diabate beat Brandon Vera in a Light Heavyweight match up on the Preliminary Card at UFC 4 by Unanimous decision. He lost his 2nd fight to Jason Brilz by Submission (Rear choke) on the Preliminary Card for UFC 9, Diabate lost his next fight against Ryan Bader at Fight night 2 by Unanimous decision, Diabate lost his next fight to Rashad Evans by KO in the 3rd round at UFC 19, Diabate lost to Mauricio Rua at UFC 27 by Unanimous decision, Diabate beat Matt Hamill at UFC 31 prelims by KO, Diabate beat Murilo Rua by Unanimous decision at UFC 36, Diabate lost to Mauricio Rua by Unanimous decision at UFC on Non Stop Sport 5, Diabate beat Rich Franklin by Unanimous decision at UFC 44, Diabate lost to Forrest Griffin by Submission at UFC 48. MMA record |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 4 - 6 - 0 | Forrest Griffin | Submission | UFC 48 | 8 September 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 3.46 | MGM Grand, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4 - 5 - 0 | Rich Franklin | Unanimous decision | UFC 44 | 28 July 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Madison Square Garden, New York, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3 - 5 - 0 | Mauricio Rua | Unanimous decision | UFC on NSS 5 | June 23, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Madison Square Garden, New York, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3 - 4 - 0 | Murilo Rua | Unanimous decision | UFC 36 | May 8, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | MGM Grand, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 4 - 0 | Matt Hamill | TKO (Punch) | UFC 31 | 3 April 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 3.54 | O2 Arena, London, England | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 4 - 0 | Mauricio Rua | Unanimous decision | UFC 27 | March 17, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 3 - 0 | Rashad Evans | KO (Punch) | UFC 19 | January 27, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 3.15 | O2 Arena, London, England | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 2 - 0 | Ryan Bader | Unanimous decision | UFN 2 | January 02, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 1 - 0 | Jason Brilz | Submission (Rear choke) | UFC 9 | December 5, 2012 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 4.26 | Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 0 - 0 | Brandon Vera | Unanimous decision | UFC 4 | November 18, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |}